The present invention concerns a hand power tool with vibration-damped handle that is coupled with the machine housing using damping means.
In the case of hand power tools having a striking drive in particular, e.g., drilling hammers, chipping hammers, and the like, extremely strong vibrations are produced in the machine that are transferred to the handle of the machine and are not only uncomfortable for the operator, but they can be harmful as well. Measures are made known in DE 195 03 526 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,456, for example, for damping the handle of a hand power tool against vibrations. These measures are based on the fact, for example, that the handle is joined at one end with the machine housing via a damping spring or a spring system, and that the handle is joined on the opposite end with the machine housing by means of a pivot joint. It is also proposed in DE 195 03 526 A1 that the handle is joined at both ends with the machine housing via a vibration-damping material, e.g., thermoplastic elastomer plastic. It has also been common so far to join the handle with the machine housing at two points. Even when one or two coupling points are equipped with damping means, a relatively high amount of vibrations is still transferred from the machine housing to the handle.
The use of one or more active, electrically controllable damping elements to dampen vibrations between the handle and the machine housing that counteract the vibrations of the machine housing is made known in WO 98/21014.
The invention is based on the object of providing a hand power tool having a handle of the type originally described that is joined to the machine housing of the hand power tool in a fashion that provides the greatest possible vibration damping.